Third Time's the Charm
by lets-talk-appella
Summary: Beca gets a little possessive after Chloe undergoes artificial insemination. Explicit smut, ft. strap-on. Rated MA, but the system won't let me go above M.


**Pure, pure smut. Ejaculating dildos and pregnancy.**

* * *

Beca isn't usually such a jealous person.

Sure, she might send a well-aimed glare and purposely wind herself around Chloe when she sees some inappropriate eyeballing, but other than that, she's fine with other people looking at her wife. It's not like she can blame them, when Chloe is so breathtaking.

(Though, she did once punch a guy for calling Chloe "hot." "Hot" is such an understatement that it's an insult.)

In fact, Chloe is typically the one to get jealous. She'll deny it if asked, but Beca knows the truth; if a guy – or heaven forbid, another girl – gives Beca so much as a second look while Chloe is present, Chloe morphs into a little green monster and latches on to Beca. Beca kind of thinks it has to do with her having been with Jesse for so long before finally realizing that she'd been in love with Chloe the entire time. And it's not like Beca minds the jealousy. Not at all. She thinks it's kinda awesome, actually, how possessive Chloe gets in the bedroom after they get home from wherever – usually some music venue Beca's production job had taken her to.

So, no. Beca isn't a jealous person.

Still. It's not the most fun thing in the world to watch another woman position herself between Chloe's open legs and insert a long tube into a place she has no business being. Even if she is a doctor.

"It's her job, Bec," Chloe says as soon as the procedure is over and the doctor has left the room. "Remember, we asked for a woman specifically?"

"That doesn't mean I like it," Beca huffs, crossing her arms and legs in the somewhat uncomfortable chair. She glares at the opposite wall, still annoyed.

Chloe sighs and clicks her tongue. "Yeah, well, it wasn't exactly a picnic for me, either."

Beca winces in sympathy and looks sideways next to her where Chloe lies, reclined so far on the medical table that she's nearly inverted. The doctor had given her strict instructions not to move for forty minutes, though thankfully, she had been allowed to put her pants and underwear back on. "Yeah, I… yeah. Did it hurt?"

Chloe shakes her head, reaching out to cup Beca's cheek gently, stroking her thumb over Beca's cheekbone. "Just a little uncomfy."

Nodding, Beca turns her face into Chloe's hand enough to press her lips to the palm. "Do you think…" she starts to ask, then trails off because there's no way for Chloe to know.

"Maybe," Chloe shrugs and pulls back, answering the question anyway. "Third time's the charm, right? I have a good feeling about this one."

"Good," Beca says, hearing the slight quiver in her own voice. "That's – let's hope!"

Chloe's eyes narrow shrewdly. "Beca? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

A single eyebrow lifts.

"I just – I really want this one to work," Beca caves in. "It's kinda my fault that we had to do this, and I just – I want you to be able to be pregnant."

"Woah, what?" Chloe struggles as if trying to sit up.

Beca quickly reaches out and touches her shoulder. "Oh, don't do that! The doctor said to stay –"

"Yeah, yeah," Chloe waves a hand impatiently, reclining again. "Back up. What do you mean it's 'kinda your fault?'"

Beca's face warms and she looks up at the ceiling, pretending to be interested in the white tiles up there. "I mean… you know, Chlo…"

"No, I don't."

Beca grimaces, confused as to how this had become about her. "I just – if you'd married a guy – I always knew you wanted kids, and I can't – I mean, obviously, I can't – but I'm kinda – I mean, I wish the baby could be mine, too, and it just –"

"Beca, hey, stop for a second," Chloe says, reaching out to touch the back of Beca's hand.

At the touch, Beca relaxes and takes a deep, soothing breath. Once she's more calm, she looks back into Chloe's eyes, which are shining more brightly than usual. "Oh, no, Chlo... I didn't mean to make you –"

"Listen to me," Chloe interrupts. Beca snaps her mouth closed, and Chloe continues, her tone serious. "I never would have married anyone else. Ever. Yes, I want kids, and I want you, too. I can have both, Beca. That's why we're here. I'm the luckiest woman on the planet, and it's all because of you."

Beca nods, swallowing hard, and squeezes Chloe's hand in response.

"And this baby is yours, okay?" Chloe continues. "I know it's maybe not the same, but it's yours. Any child we have would be. Yeah?"

Beca huffs, trying to cover the stinging in her eyes with a laugh. "Yeah," she nods, wanting to say more, but unable to because of the lump in her throat.

Thankfully, Chloe seems to understand. "Okay," she whispers reclining again.

Quiet falls over the room, broken only by the ticking of the clock on the wall. Beca glances at it, checking to see how much longer Chloe has to lie down before they can go home.

"You know," she muses after a moment, "it's weird having serious conversations with you when you're, like, upside down."

Chloe rolls her eyes. "I'm not _upside down_, I'm angled so that the sperm can have the best chance of reaching my fallopian tube and fertilizing my egg."

"Ew."

Chloe emits a noise of outrage; Beca bolts up from her chair, dancing out of the way in time to avoid the (mostly harmless) swat directed at her arm.

"Oh, when I'm done being upside down, Beca, I swear to God…"

Beca grins and pulls out her phone. "Say cheese. The Bellas will love this."

* * *

It isn't until they're walking to the car that the idea occurs to Beca.

Well. It had actually occurred to her earlier, as she'd been helping Chloe undress prior to the procedure.

Still, it sparks something high in her chest and low in her gut, and pretty much as soon as she steers the car out of the clinic lot, one of her hands lands on Chloe's thigh about halfway up.

"Hm, Cynthia Rose sends her love," Chloe says casually as she scrolls through what Beca assumes is the Bellas group chat. "She thought that picture of me was hilarious."

"Mmm."

Beca presses the gas pedal a little closer to the floor, in a hurry to get home.

"Ha! Aubrey says you should have been holding my hand instead of taking pictures."

"Okay."

Beca inched her hand farther up Chloe's thigh.

"And my mom texted, said good luck to us both."

"That's nice."

Beca shifts in her car seat, heatwaves already crashing over her.

"Jesse messaged to say he still loves you and wants you back."

"Cool, cool."

Chloe throws her hands up in the air, starting Beca. "You're not even listening!"

"I – well, I… you know..." Beca glances over, half apologetic and half turned on, and Chloe's expression changes from exasperation to one of surprised delight. Beca quickly returns her eyes to the road even as Chloe leans toward her.

"Oh! Seriously?" Chloe asks, understanding.

"Um," Beca manages, moving her hand still higher and curling her fingers around Chloe's inner thigh. She glances over again in time to see Chloe's eyes flutter, her hips giving the barest hint of movement forward and into Beca's hand.

"Only if you want," Beca says quickly, returning her attention to the road. "If you're sore, or whatever, then –"

"I'm good," Chloe promises quickly, brushing her fingers over the back of Beca's hand. "Besides, while you were signing us out, I, um... I asked the doctor if we could."

"You did?"

"I saw how you were looking at me during the thing," Chloe purrs with no small amount of satisfaction.

"Listen, when your junk is hanging out –"

"Beca!"

"Chlo, I'm sorry, but when you look like that –"

"The point is," Chloe cuts her off, "the doctor said it was totally fine."

"She did?"

"Yes. She encouraged it, actually. Said something about intimacy and uterine contractions and…" Chloe's voice trails off in a high gasp as Beca's hand moves to cup her between her legs.

"Beca…"

Beca drags her nails purposefully up the denim, already feeling a hint of moisture through the fabric before regretfully pulling her hand away.

"I know, I know," she sighs. "Driving."

* * *

It feels like hours later when they finally reach home. Beca's pretty proud of herself for remaining focused on the road, considering Chloe kept huffing and crossing and uncrossing her legs in the passenger seat, a sure sign she was getting turned on.

They enter the door leading directly into the kitchen. Beca had expected Chloe to throw everything down as soon as they were inside and maybe press her against the nearest wall or – even better – just bolt upstairs to their bedroom. Instead, Chloe sets the bag Beca had packed for the afternoon at the clinic on the counter and starts pulling out the magazines, water bottles, and snacks Beca had shoved in there.

"Uh… what are you doing?" Beca asks, her eyes flicking to the doorway that would eventually lead them to the bedroom.

"I'm unpacking," Chloe replies, her back to Beca. "How many granola bars did you bring?"

"We were there all afternoon, okay, you know I get hangry," Beca says, shedding her jacket and putting her keys on the counter.

"Okay, but _six_, Beca, really? Who eats six granola bars in three hours?"

Beca rolls her eyes and steps up behind Chloe, fitting her front against Chloe's back and winding her arms around her waist.

"I needed to keep my energy up," she breathes. "Leave the rest to me, okay? Why don't you head _upstairs_?" she suggests with inflection.

"Oh," Chloe breathes, leaning back into the touch as Beca's lips find her neck.

Beca kisses down the side of Chloe's neck, allowing her hands to trail along Chloe's sides shamelessly, down to her hips and back up to the sides of her breasts. Her tongue flicks over Chloe's pulse point, and Chloe gasps and stiffens. Beca hides her smile in Chloe's neck; that spot always works. She presses an open-mouthed kiss against that same spot, noticing the way Chloe's hands tighten on the counter's edge.

"Beca…"

Beca hums innocently as she reaches around Chloe, her fingertips following the waistband of her jeans to reach the button. Chloe's breath hitches as she thumbs it open, sliding down the zipper with purposeful slowness to reveal black lace. At the same time, Chloe's hips push back into her, grinding slightly against her front.

"Go upstairs," Beca whispers. "Be ready for me."

Chloe huffs, a breathless little laugh. "I think I already am."

The air flies from Beca's lungs; her fingers twitch on Chloe's hips, but she resists the urge to slide a hand into Chloe's underwear. Using all her willpower, she steps back and away from Chloe.

Instead of moving for the stairs, though, Chloe only turns around and glides right back into Beca's personal space. Hands ghost under the material of Beca's shirt as if it's not even there, coming to rest on her lower back as Chloe nudges their noses together. She presses a soft kiss to Beca's lips.

Beca sighs into the kiss and Chloe's tongue immediately skims over her own. The hands on her back slide upward toward her bra strap, making Beca arch forward. An instant later, though, Chloe ends the kiss, instead dragging her lips over Beca's cheek and stepping even closer to place her mouth at the shell of Beca's ear.

"Don't take too long," Chloe whispers, then takes one of Beca's piercings between her lips, tugging it gently before releasing it and stepping back.

Her touch leaves burning trails on Beca's back as Chloe finally pulls away, sauntering around the counter and making her way to the doorway. Beca watches, dumbfounded, as Chloe reaches down and pulls off her shirt in a fluid motion, dropping it in the doorway as she leaves the kitchen without looking back.

Beca has to take a moment before she can resume unpacking the bag on the counter. Once her brain starts working again, she moves frantically, barely even paying attention to what she's doing as she tosses the waters in the fridge and the granola bars (maybe six was a little overboard) into the cupboard. Her senses are on overdrive, every sensation at her fingertips rocketing to her brain, her ears straining for the sounds of movement upstairs. She thinks she hears a drawer open in their bedroom, and a bolt of lightning shoots between her legs; if that's the drawer she thinks it is…

She holds back, giving Chloe another thirty seconds before her resolve wears thin. She lunges toward the doorway, not wanting to take the second it would to pick up Chloe's shirt. She crosses their sitting room at top speed and gets to the staircase. She pauses; Chloe's jeans lie at the foot of the stairs.

Excitement kindling deep in her stomach, Beca takes the stairs two at a time. At the top, she finds Chloe's discarded black bra. Grinning to herself, Beca hurries down the hallway, letting out a laugh when she gets to their bedroom; hanging on the doorknob is a piece of black lace Beca recognizes as Chloe's panties.

Beca plucks the underwear off the door and slides it into her front pocket even as she opens the door and steps inside.

It's dim; Chloe had closed the blinds, but it's still early enough in the evening that there's a soft glow to the room. It's enough that Beca can clearly see Chloe reclining against the pillows, wearing a powder blue one-piece that Beca hasn't seen before.

It turns her brain to mush. She gapes for a moment, and all she can think to say is, "I said be ready, and you put more clothes on?"

Chloe raises her eyebrows. "Are you seriously complaining about this?"

"Right, sorry," Beca recovers and reaches for the hem of her shirt, ready to rip it off.

"No, slow down," Chloe leans forward, her eyes already trailing down Beca's body. "I want to watch."

Beca swallows hard, trying to steady the pounding of her heart. It's a little awkward; she doesn't have her phone, so she can't play any music, and she's not really sure if Chloe is asking for a strip tease, a lap dance, or just for her to slowly… take off her clothes. She hesitates, uncertain.

And then Chloe starts to sing, her voice soft and clear. "_Every time that you get undressed…_"

Bright blue eyes meet Beca's, reassuring and so open that it makes Beca's heart race for an entirely different reason. Calm confidence floods Beca's veins and she nods, encouraging Chloe to continue.

Chloe leans forward._ "__I hear symphonies in my head…"_

Beca's fingers toy with the hem of her shirt, her movements unhurried as she lifts the material up, revealing her stomach and bra inch by inch.

"_I wrote this song just looking at you oh, oh…"_

Chloe's breath catches mid-lyric as Beca pulls the shirt over her head, dangling it off her fingers before letting it drop to the floor. She swivels her hips in time with the slow beat Chloe set, letting Chloe's voice guide her through the motion.

"_Yet the drums they swing low…"_

She slides her thumbs under the waistband of her pants, unbuttoning them and slipping them down over her hips at an agonizing pace. She catches a glimpse of herself undressing in their full-length mirror and gets an idea that she files away for later. Her body hums with desire as she sees the way Chloe's eyes darken, watching her hungrily.

"_And the trumpets they go…"_

Chloe's singing pauses and her hands fist into the sheets – clench and relax, clench and relax – as Beca reaches behind herself to unclasp her bra and lets it fall to the floor. With one final, long swivel of her hips, Beca slips her underwear off her legs, twirling the garment around her finger and earning a smile from Chloe.

"_Da da, da ra ra da, da, da,"_ Chloe finishes, singing the trumpet part as her eyes sparkle in the dimness of the room.

"Enjoying the show?" Beca asks once she's done, turning a foot out and cocking her hip to strike a playful pose, totally nude. "And, uh, thanks for singing. I love it when you…"

Chloe nods, her smile widening. "Always," she sighs, her eyes roaming over Beca's body intently, the mood in the room shifting. She pulls her lower lip between her teeth and makes a sound that could be a hum or a purr, some sound of appreciation that sends arousal pooling right between Beca's thighs.

Unable to stand the heat of Chloe's stare, Beca turns away, walking with pointed slowness to their large closet. She takes her time, drawing out the moment, the impatient rustling of the sheets behind her only serving to make her move even more leisurely. She knows exactly what she wants; still, she pretends to rifle through the drawer in the closet, taking her time until a soft and needy, "Beca," reaches her ears and coils somewhere behind her sternum.

A smile playing around her lips, she quickly picks up harness and toy, as well as the bottle and tubing that go with it. She shakes out the slightly tangled harness and pulls it on, adjusting the straps until they're snug. Next, she preps the tubing, filling it with the accompanying liquid in the bottle. Once that's done, she fits the specialized dildo into the harness, and she's ready.

She steps back into the main area of their bedroom, posing again, leaning against the closet door frame, one hand resting against it, the other holding up the filled tubing. As soon as she's in view, Chloe releases the softest whimper Beca has ever heard, a quiet sound of desperation that cuts through Beca like a knife.

"This okay?" she asks, though she thinks she already knows the answer.

Chloe's lips part. "Anything you want," she breathes a moment later, her eyes fixed between Beca's hips. "Anything."

Her tone, soft and vulnerable, tugs at Beca; she starts toward the bed, only for Chloe to sit up and scoot to the edge. She rises from it, and Beca pauses, waiting for Chloe to come to her.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Chloe whispers as she drifts toward Beca. She steps close, one hand sliding around into Beca's hair to cradle her head while the other lands on her chest, just above Beca's right breast. "Seeing you with this… You're so beautiful, Beca," she murmurs, nudging their noses together.

"So are you, Chlo," Beca replies, her arms wrapping around Chloe to loop around her waist. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too," Chloe breathes against her lips. "Always."

Beca's chest feels as though it's expanding, filled with light and happiness, and when Chloe closes the miniscule gap between them to unite their lips, her heart is launched into overdrive. She meets Chloe's lips kiss for kiss, pressing closer with a low moan when Chloe's hand on her chest drops to gently cup her breast.

A thumb trails over the peak once, twice, and Chloe's tongue traces over her lower lip. Beca's arms around Chloe's waist tighten, her hips moving forward as Chloe's hand drops lower, fingertips skimming over the skin of her stomach. She feels the jostle when Chloe's touch lands on the toy, and then Chloe's tongue is sliding between Beca's lips at the same time she's stroking the strap, circling her fingers around the shaft and pulling her hand along its length.

Beca's knees weaken and she groans as best she can with Chloe's tongue in her mouth; her hands – one still holding onto the tubing – drop to Chloe's hips, fingertips digging into the lace material of her lingerie. Chloe's hand keeps moving, pulling along the toy; the tug of harness around Beca's hips drives her arousal higher with every stroke until her breathing turns ragged against Chloe's mouth. She thinks she could come from just Chloe figuratively jerking her off; her eyes squeeze shut and her body tenses, then –

Chloe hums, ending the kiss and stepping back, dropping her hand away. Beca's eyes fly open and she almost stumbles, disoriented, but Chloe's hand is on her arm, steadying her.

"Okay there?" Chloe asks, her eyes wide and innocent.

"I'm – you –"

Chloe only winks, starting to take the lacy one-piece off, stripping as deliberately as Beca had earlier. Beca stares, marveling in the perfection that is her wife.

"You're drooling," Chloe says, stepping out of the lingerie to toss the garment across the room. She turns to face Beca, her body on full display.

"Can you blame me?" Beca asks, her mouth dry. Her eyes drink in the vision of Chloe, bare and perfect, her upper thighs gleaming already. "On the bed," Beca whispers hoarsely, staring at the evidence of Chloe's need.

Chloe's eyes seem to sparkle as she smiles softly. Moving to their king-sized bed, she shoves the comforter and sheets to its foot and reclines back on the pillows with a small sound of contentment. Her fingers tremble and her legs shift restlessly.

"Are you turned on?" Beca hears herself ask.

Chloe smiles and huffs, seemingly laughing at herself. "Always, when I'm with you."

"Show me."

Chloe hesitates only a second, biting down on her lip before she bends her legs and opens them, letting Beca see her. Beca feels like she's been clubbed over the head; Chloe's soaked, glistening in the low light, and perfectly ready. Beca takes half a step forward on instinct and Chloe's hips lift off the mattress, crashing back down a moment later with a strangled whine.

"God, you're perfect," Beca breathes. "I… I want to watch you."

Chloe's head falls back into the pillows and she whimpers. Her hands twitch against the mattress, but don't move.

"Is that okay?" Beca asks quickly. It wouldn't be the first time she's watched Chloe touch herself, but she has to make sure.

"Yeah," Chloe replies instantly, picking up her head to look at Beca, her eyes full of trust. "Just… I can't wait to have it be you." Even as she speaks, though, her hands start to move.

Beca stands at the foot of the bed, captivated as Chloe's right hand moves to her own breast, her thumb circling the nipple. At the same time, her left hand lands on her stomach, her fingers sliding back and forth, back and forth, at the place her panty line would normally fall. Chloe's hips start to rock, tiny motions up in time with her fingers. Beca feels herself becoming wetter just watching.

"Chlo…" Beca breathes, stepping even closer until she's standing directly at the foot of the bed, her gaze focused between Chloe's legs. Chloe's eyes flick to hers right before she slides her left hand down with purpose.

The deep, almost surprised groan Chloe releases as soon as she touches herself sends electricity racing through Beca's veins. Chloe's hips rise into her own hand, her toes curling against the mattress as she laughs a little, breathless.

"Are you –"

"Sensitive," Chloe gasps. "Really sensitive. It's – oh, shit – it's good."

Beca can only stare as Chloe's fingers work, pressing against herself, gliding over the skin, drawing tight little circles that make her legs tense. Her thighs gradually start to come together, clamping down on her hand and blocking Beca's view; before she knows what she's doing, Beca climbs onto the bed and forces her knees apart, putting her own body between them to watch Chloe.

Chloe's eyes flick to hers, then slide closed as her hand continues to move. Beca's brain dissolves, lost in the knowledge that Chloe trusts her so completely. She reaches around, resting her hand on the outside of Chloe's left thigh for no other reason than that she needs to put her hand on Chloe. At the touch, Chloe's entire body jerks and she throws her head back into the pillows, eyebrows pulled together and mouth falling open. Her legs tighten around Beca as she drops her hand, circling her entrance once, twice, before pushing in a single finger; her left ring finger disappears into pink skin, pressing until the silver wedding band is pushed flush against her. Chloe shudders, and Beca isn't sure if it's because of the cool metal of the ring or the sensation of being filled; when Chloe pulls back out, she's even wetter and more swollen.

Something inside Beca snaps; she surges forward and grabs for Chloe's wrist, hoisting her hand out of the way. She fumbles for Chloe's other hand and pins them both to the pillows above them as she stoops to capture Chloe's lips in a searing kiss. Chloe's thighs tighten around her hips, holding her in places as Beca slides her tongue over Chloe's.

Eventually, they need air; Chloe breaks the kiss with a gasp. "You told me to do that," she manages, glancing upward to where Beca still has her hands pinned down.

"Yeah, it was great," Beca says, "and now I'm doing something else."

She shifts her weight, careful of the positioning of the strap-on and tubing as she drops her mouth to Chloe's neck, pulling the skin into her mouth to nip and suck at until she knows she's left a mark. She moves over half an inch and Chloe keens, arching upward; Beca had found that certain spot. She presses her tongue to it, soothing the burn of her teeth, and Chloe swears so loudly it echoes around the room.

Once she's satisfied she left a mark, she begins kissing her way down Chloe's chest. The hands under Beca's grip twitch, but she doesn't let them go, even as she blows a stream of air over Chloe's already-hard nipple.

"Ah – Beca –"

She wraps her lips around the straining skin, bathing it with her tongue; Chloe gasps jaggedly and arches up, trying to press more of herself into Beca. Beca wants to touch her other side, but she's still holding down Chloe's hands.

"Grab the headboard," she commands, letting go of Chloe's wrists to palm her breast.

Chloe whimpers and Beca flicks her eyes up in time to watch her hands wrap around the slotted wooden bars of the headboard, effectively restraining herself. Beca hums her approval and returns to Chloe's breasts, touching and licking and sucking at the skin until Chloe whimpers and lifts her hips.

"Impatient," Beca murmurs, but starts kissing her way down Chloe's body; she's getting impatient, too. She presses her lips against Chloe's stomach, circles her navel with her tongue, and moves until she's settling between Chloe's legs, carefully moving the dildo and tubing out of the way.

Before she can ask, Chloe grabs a pillow and thrusts it downward, bending her legs and lifting her hips so Beca can place the pillow under her.

"The angle," Chloe smiles, and Beca grins back; Chloe had read her mind. "And get on with it, already," Chloe adds, dropping her head back to the pillows and returning her hand to the headboard.

Beca scoots closer, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of Chloe, soaked and swollen. It's obvious she doesn't need any more teasing, and her hips have already started rocking, setting the pace before Beca's even touched her. She looks up over the planes of Chloe's body one more time, waiting until hazed blue eyes find hers before she gives them what they both want and drops her mouth.

She takes a broad lick up through Chloe, her mouth immediately soaked. Chloe gasps and her hips rise to grind into Beca's face; Beca quickly loops her arms around Chloe's thighs, holding her down and open before taking another lick.

"Shit, Beca –"

She teases Chloe with her tongue, flicking her with just the tip, drawing patterns and circles over her, each flick of her tongue pulling little mewling noises from the back of Chloe's throat. Beca watches Chloe's reactions as she pulls soft skin between her licks to suck and lick, watches Chloe's knuckles whiten as her hands clutch the bars of the headboard. Beca moans into Chloe, blown away at the vision of her keeping herself restrained, surrendering control, letting Beca do what she wants.

Beca pushes closer, brushing over Chloe with her nose, trying to match the frantic pace of Chloe's hips as they rock upward. She has to double her hold on Chloe's hips to keep from her getting away, brushing her fingers over Chloe's clit at the same time she drops her mouth to circle Chloe's entrance with her tongue. With a deep breath, she presses forward, moving her tongue inside.

"Oh – yes – right there –" Chloe pants as Beca pulls her tongue along Chloe's walls, pressing against them as best she can before pulling out deliberately slowly. The thighs around Beca's head tense and she loses her grip on them; they clamp around her ears, holding her in place, muffling the beautiful sounds spilling from Chloe's mouth and making it almost impossible to breathe, but Beca isn't about to stop for something like oxygen. She only pushes her tongue back inside to be surrounded by wetness and warmth, ignoring the sweet ache in her jaw.

With every pass of her fingers over Chloe's sensitive bundle of nerves, Chloe's walls tighten around her tongue, flooding Beca's mouth with the taste of her. Glancing up, she catches sight of Chloe's heaving chest; one of Chloe's hands leaves the headboard and starts to reach down for Beca, only to stop and wrap around the bar again as Chloe continues to restrain herself. Beca moans, the vibrations reaching deep into Chloe and making her eyes snap open, searing into Beca's.

"God – Bec – keep going – I'm going to –"

Need rips through Beca; she adjusts her position, pulling out her tongue to exchange it for two fingers, pumping steadily into Chloe as she surrounds Chloe's clit with her lips. Chloe's entire body jerks and she cries out, her back arching hard. She tenses, clenching and fluttering around Beca's fingers. Beca flicks her tongue over Chloe's clit and sucks it at the same time she hooks her fingers inside, and then Chloe's pulsing around her and digging her heels into Beca's back; with a shout of Beca's name, she comes around Beca's fingers and against her mouth.

Beca moves her fingers languidly, bringing Chloe down gently. Gradually, Chloe's thighs relax and fall away, sending a rush of cool air into Beca's face. Swiping the back of her hand across her face to wipe herself off, Beca sits up and moves back up Chloe's body so that she's leaning over her, bracing herself with one hand. She taps her still-wet fingers against Chloe's lips, her stomach flipping when Chloe takes her fingers into her mouth, working her tongue around them to lick them clean.

"You're amazing," Beca says, her voice still raspy when she reclaims her hand.

Chloe hums, her tongue flicking out to clean herself from her lips. "Thanks," she winks, then adds playfully, "You're okay."

Beca rolls her eyes and leans forward, being mindful of the toy between them as she silences Chloe with a tongue-filled kiss that makes Chloe's entire body roll under her. Her lips map a path from Chloe's mouth, down her cheek, and to her neck, kissing her way down to Chloe's collarbone, then pressing her tongue to the skin and dragging it up the side of Chloe's throat, all the way to her ear.

She feels and hears Chloe's breath hitch as she nibbles her earlobe, lapping at it with her tongue and lifting a hand to tease Chloe's nipple. Hands appear on Beca's back and she jerks, surprised, and Chloe gasps in surprise; Beca looks between them to see that the toy had come to rest against Chloe, its length set along her.

With a deep breath, Beca rolls her hips forward and down, rubbing the underside of the shaft against Chloe, coating it. She does it again, earning a throaty moan and a sharp uptilt of hips. Chloe's hands fly to Beca's backside, her nails digging into the skin with a sweet sting.

"The lube?" Beca asks, glancing around for the bottle.

Chloe lets out a breathy laugh. "We don't need it, trust me."

"Yeah, but I think it makes things feel better," Beca says, lifting away and sitting back on her knees.

Chloe groans in protest at the loss of contact. "Jesus, just – just use the thing," she says.

"Oh, right." Beca snatches up the plunger attached to the tubing on the toy. Careful not to use too much, she presses it down a centimeter to release a small amount of the liquid from the tip of the dildo. She drops her hand to it, and, mimicking Chloe's earlier actions, rubs her hand along the toy, spreading the lube evenly across the head and shaft. Chloe's eyes sear into her, watching the process. When she's done, she wipes her hand on the sheet and shuffles forward, barely brushing Chloe with the tip.

Chloe groans and her back arches as she tries to roll her hips against the toy. Beca grips the base of the toy, dragging the head through Chloe's swollen folds yet again.

"Stop teasing," Chloe groans, a hand flying upward to tangle into her own hair. "Please –"

"Turn over," Beca breathes, moving off of Chloe and to the side.

Chloe's eyes flutter and she lets loose a shaky breath. After a second, she nods, rolling over and moving to her hands and knees. She grabs the pillow her hips had been resting on and instead uses it as a sort of anchor, fingers digging into the material. Once she's set, she looks over her shoulder at Beca and raises an eyebrow; Beca gets the message and moves behind her, trailing her fingers over Chloe's back as she kneels behind her, causing a path of goosebumps to erupt where she'd touched.

Beca nudges Chloe's leg with her knee, silently asking her to make space for her. Chloe whimpers, widening her stance, creating just enough room for Beca to settle on her knees between Chloe's legs. She kind of wishes she could see Chloe's face, but from this angle… even as the thought crosses her mind, her eyes land on their full-length mirror, and she remembers her earlier idea.

"Oh, wait," she says, and quickly moves off the bed as Chloe groans.

"Beca, I swear to God –"

"Sorry, let me just…" Beca moves the mirror, positioning it and angling the surface to the angle she thinks they can both see into it. As soon as Chloe realizes what she's doing, she goes dead silent, her fingers digging into the sheets.

"Yeah?" Beca checks as she rejoins Chloe on the bed and resumes her position behind her.

"Yeah," Chloe breathes, a shiver traveling down her spine when Beca's hands land on her hips, leaving the tubing and plunger resting on the mattress.

"Okay then," Beca says, not bothering to make Chloe wait any longer. She rolls her hips forward, sliding the toy under Chloe, rubbing it along her one final time to make her stance widen and her fingers clench into the pillow in front of her. Beca glances into the mirror; Chloe's eyes are squeezed tight and her lips are parted with pleasure.

"Oh shit, that's –"

Chloe is cut off by her own moan as Beca reaches for the base of the toy, positioning the head at Chloe's entrance. With a smooth motion, Beca pushes forward, watching as it slides into Chloe so, so easily. She pushes more than halfway and forces herself to stop, to give Chloe time to get used to it, but then Chloe's hips rock back into her and Beca only pulls out enough to see the gleam of Chloe on the toy before pressing back in until their hips are flush.

A soft sound of surprise leaves Chloe and her upper half bends forward, resting her forehead on her folded arms. Beca feels the toy move against her and she knows Chloe must be clenching around it.

"Already?" she asks, incredulous.

Chloe lifts turns her face sideways, toward the mirror, so Beca can hear her. "No, no, that was just – I'm _full _– I needed to feel you in me."

Beca's hands twitch involuntarily at Chloe's hips. She looks at the mirror, eyes fixed on Chloe's face as she starts moving. She pulls her hips back slowly, starting at the reflection of Chloe's expression, enthralled with the way Chloe's eyebrows draw together and her lips twitch. Chloe's eyes meet hers in the mirror, and another thrill runs down Beca's spine at how closely Chloe watches her. Beca's next press in is steadier, longer, and it draws a ripple all the way down Chloe's back.

Beca keeps moving, gradually working up the pace, until all her senses are assaulted; the perfect view of Chloe's face in the mirror, the flexing muscles in her back, and – when Beca looks down – the slick dildo disappearing into Chloe repeatedly; the sound of it, the wet slapping of skin; the feel of Chloe's smooth skin under her hands.

"Beca, Bec, I'm –"

Beca makes her thrusts longer, harder, pulling out until just the tip is inside before slamming in. Chloe shudders and presses her hips back into Beca, grinding, and then Beca's control snaps and she's thrusting hard and fast and pulling Chloe's hips back toward her as she drives forward.

"You like this?" she hears herself panting. "You like when I fuck you?"

Chloe only whimpers and turns her head; Beca looks into the mirror to see Chloe biting down on her own forearm to muffle the near-constant stream of syllables pouring free from her mouth.

"Let me hear you," Beca gasps. "I want to hear how much you –"

"Beca –" Chloe turns her head again, "Bec – a – shit shit shit –"

The backs of Beca's thighs burn with the effort, but she feels that familiar pressure around the strap-on and knows Chloe's getting closer with every movement. Still thrusting, she slides her hand around the outside of Chloe's hip and down her abdomen until her fingertips nudge Chloe's stiff and swollen clit.

Chloe cries out wordlessly, back arching up and hips pressing back, and Beca looks into the mirror to see her flushed and sweaty face and – _oh fuck_ – she sees herself, sees the dildo slipping in and out of Chloe and allows herself to fantasize that it's not some toy, that it's _her _pushing into Chloe, _her _being surrounded by wet heat and soft skin, _her _that could get Chloe pregnant.

Beca's own orgasm rushes her, but she manages to block it at the last second, focusing on Chloe, just Chloe.

"Come for me, Chlo," Beca gasps, pinching Chloe's clit and grinding in, buried to the hilt, and Chloe tenses and tightens until Beca ban barely move and then her hips jerk back into Beca with a high cry, pulsing around the toy buried deep inside.

Beca barely lets it pass before she pulls out – the dildo is just _soaked _– and grabs Chloe's hips, guiding her onto her back and repositioning between her legs.

Chloe laughs weakly, her hands already resting on Beca's back. "I don't know if –"

"I think you can," Beca breathes, reaching down to position the toy and drop the tubing back to the mattress. "Try to relax."

She presses in, moaning at how easily Chloe takes the entire length. Chloe tilts her face up, searching for a kiss, and Beca unites their lips at the same time she starts pulling out and thrusting in. Chloe's nails dig into her back, hanging tight as Beca's thrusts push her body up the bed. Shifting her weight to one forearm, Beca moves a hand to Chloe's breast, palming it and squeezing, kneading soft skin.

Chloe breaks the kiss with a moan, turning her head, and Beca instead presses her lips to her cheek, ear, neck, anywhere she can reach. She sucks on the mark she'd already left, and Chloe keens, her hands turning to claws on Beca's back and leaving stinging scratches that make her gasp and drive forward reflexively.

"Did I hurt – are you –" Chloe asks, and the hold on Beca's back softens.

"It's fine," Beca replies. "I like when you scratch me."

Chloe lets out a laugh that turns into a groan when Beca switches to short, fast thrusts, leaving the toy buried deep. She clutches at Beca, pulling her closer and closer until they're cheek to cheek and her arms are wrapped around Beca's shoulders, her nails digging into Beca's tattoo.

"Beca – Bec – just like that," she gasps into Beca's ear, one leg hitching itself over Beca's hip.

Beca's eyes flick to the mirror, where she sees herself pounding into Chloe, both of them flushed and sweaty, and her mind again clings to the fantasy that she could get Chloe pregnant.

"The baby's mine, Chlo," she growls, grinding down and in.

"I – oh _fuck _– of course –"

"I'm – this is – I'm putting it in you, it's _mine_."

"God, yes, always," Chloe arches up, dropping one hand to Beca's ass to pull her in even further, asking for more of Beca.

"I don't like – some stranger –" Beca reaches back to find Chloe's leg, the one wrapped around her hips. She grabs her knee, pushing her leg forward, opening Chloe further, and throws her hips forward at the new angle, pressing even more deeply.

"GOD – it's yoursBec, all yours," Chloe pants in her ear, the hand on the back of Beca's neck clenching, almost taking out a chunk of skin.

For the second time, Beca feels tension building around the dildo. She keeps her thrusts fast and short and drops her hand from Chloe's breast to rub at her clit, pressing circles into it, her fingers moving around and around and –

The strap presses against Beca just right, the insert set against her own clit as she grinds down into Chloe.

– around and around and –

Beca meets her own eyes in the mirror, watching and feeling Chloe's body move under hers with every push from her hips.

– around and around and –

"Are you –"

"Almost –"

"Me too," Beca gasps. "Take the –"

– around and around and –

Chloe's hand leaves her ass and fumbles for the tubing attached to the dildo, finding it, following it to the plunger. Beca watches in the mirror as Chloe fits it into her hand, resting her thumb on the top, waiting, waiting, until –

Beca's stomach tightens into a knot and she tenses, pressing her hips deep into Chloe and grinding as she shudders and cries out. "I'm –"

She falls apart (all fireworks and rhythmic pulses of electricity) at the same time Chloe presses the plunger down, and Beca feels the toy move, feels the liquid gushing out of it and into Chloe; Chloe cries out and jerks her hips up and into Beca and Beca's still coming and the dildo is still releasing into Chloe until all Beca can think is that it's her, that's she's coming _inside _Chloe, and even as it passes, she feels Chloe clenching around her, fluttering and falling for the third time.

When Beca regains her senses, she's still on top of and inside of Chloe, as light fingertips run up and down her back.

"Christ, shit, Beca, that was…" Chloe laughs weakly, pressing kisses to the skin she can reach on Beca's face and neck.

Beca can't form words yet, only able to whisper, "Chloe, Chloe," as she lazily returns the kisses, flicking her tongue against Chloe's before easing back and pulling out slowly.

Some of the liquid spills out of Chloe and onto the bed; before Beca can react, Chloe's turning carefully, sliding a pillow under her hips, and resting her legs up against the wall.

"We want it to work, right?" Chloe smiles upside down at her in response to Beca's questioning look.

Rationally, Beca knows that Chloe's just doing that for her, because she knows exactly what Beca had been fantasizing. She knows that the 'legs on the wall' thing is probably a myth. She _knows _that. Still.

"Absolutely," she agrees, leaning down to again capture Chloe's lips in a soft, upside-down kiss.

* * *

Beca's so nervous she thinks she might throw up.

"Is it done yet?" she asks, leaning over Chloe's shoulder to try to see the little blue stick.

"Should be any second," Chloe replies, holding the pregnancy test between them. Her fingers tap against her thighs, betraying her excitement and nerves.

They sit on the bathroom floor together, waiting for what Beca swears is the longest two minutes of her life. The seconds tick by on the wall clock, Chloe's eyes flicking between it and the test in her hand.

Then, right before Beca's eyes, two parallel lines appear on the little screen, and Chloe gasps sharply.

"Uh – what does that – is that –"

"I'm pregnant!" Chloe shrieks, throwing her arms around Beca, nearly tackling her to the floor.

Happiness bursts in Beca's chest as she kisses Chloe again and again, laughing against her lips, tasting her excitement and happiness. Beca's almost scared to believe it, but she knows it must be true.

Chloe pulls away, smiling, to rest her forehead against Beca's. "We're gonna be moms," she breathes, cupping Beca's face.

"Wow…" Beca sighs, at a total loss for words. Tentatively, she reaches out a trembling hand to rest it low on Chloe's stomach, imagining she can already feel a bump, though she knows it's way too soon. She looks up to meet Chloe's eyes, overflowing with happy tears.

"Third time's the charm," Beca whispers before closing the space between them again.


End file.
